El vino de Elfo está hecho de Elfos
by Eggdrasil
Summary: ¿Qué el vino de elfos es hecho por elfos? ¡Ilusos! ¡Su inocencia los traerá a la perdición! Historias que transcurren en torno a este elixir. Capítulo cuatro: Sobre vino y profecías en el Cabeza de Puerco. Severus Snape
1. Introducción

El vino de elfo está hecho de Elfos.

_¿Qué el vino de elfos es hecho por elfos? ¡Ilusos! ¡Su inocencia los traerá a la perdición! Historias que transcurren en torno a este elixir._

¿Asesinos o idealistas?

¿Por qué será que nos odian tanto? ¡Asesinos! ¡Nos llaman asesinos!

Asesino es una palabra muy fuerte. Yo, de seguro, no lo soy. O todos lo somos, o nadie lo es. Simple.

¿Acabar con el mal no sería asesinarlo? ¡Culpables, son entonces, aquellos que profesan luchar por el bien, defendiendo ideales utópicos! ¿Tratar de cambiar a las personas no es asesinar una parte de su ser? ¡Culpables sean lo que –en su idealismo e ignorancia- intentan cambiar el mundo!

¡Culpables! ¡Los condeno a todos ustedes Culpables!

Cada uno lucha por su causa. Si hay algo en lo que se nos pueda declarar culpables, es por luchar por nuestros sueños ¿No son acaso hermosos nuestros ideales? ¡Un mundo donde podamos desenvolvernos con libertad, sin opresiones, donde no existan límites para nuestra magia, donde podamos ser nosotros mismos sin la dominación _muggle_!

Somos valientes, luchamos por nuestros sueños, sin importarnos los detractores, ni la gente que intenta destruir nuestras adoradas quimeras. Díganos _Idealistas_, no _Asesinos_.

¿Asesino? ¿Siguen pensando que soy un asesino? ¡Al diablo con ustedes! ¡Despójense de su túnica de ángel y miren a su alrededor! ¿Bebiendo vino de elfo? ¿Saben acaso de _qué está_ hecho el vino de elfo?

El silencio habla por ustedes… Yo, Régulus Black, les contaré de qué está hecho el vino de elfo…

Les cuento:

Se toma a un elfo ya muerto y a punto de descomponerse y se pone en una roca con un hueco en el centro. Se golpea con una piedra hasta moler cada miembro de él (Si se les hace un trabajo tedioso, pueden hacerlo con magia, claro está) hasta formar una pasta rojiza que se pone a hervir. ¡Y listo! ¡Pueden disfrutar de este delicioso elíxir!

Veo sus caras de terror. ¿Sorprendidos? ¿Asqueados? Me río de ustedes.

¿Acaso creían que el vino de elfos es hecho por elfos? ¡Ilusos! ¡Su inocencia los traerá a la perdición! ¿Quieren saber más acerca de otras aberraciones de las cuales ustedes son cómplices? Dejémoslo para otra ocasión.

Ya no es necesario preguntar si aún nos consideran asesinos.


	2. Cómo someter a una Black

El vino de Elfos está hecho de Elfos.

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con este extraño -por no decir quizás qué cosas- Fanfict. Cuando Lucius divague, describa, o sienta algo va a estar en primera persona, cuando hayan diálogos, será en tercera. ¿A que no es tan complicado? Enga a leer ( se han ganado una medalla por entrar a leer este ff tan raro...)**

"_Es una Black_" siempre me decía a mi mismo. Inalcanzable aún hasta para mí. Una Lilith destinada a compartir la corona maldita con el demonio. Altiva, hermosa, astuta y maligna, como su hermana.

O más bien _era_ una Black, lo era antes de caer en mis garras, de ceder ante mi poder, algo que se debió más que nada a los sucesos fortuitos que a mi poder para seducir - que al parecer en ella tenía escasos efectos.

Todo ocurrió una noche... en la mansión de mis padres. Yo tenía 27 años, mientras ella apenas estababa en su último año en Hogwarts. Me atrevo a pensar que era virgen _aún_.

- ¿Una copa de vino de elfo, Narcisa?

La joven que llevaba perfectos rizos dorados y ataviada en un vestido negro, sonrió con malignidad, en contraste con su perfecto rostro angelical. Estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en un sillón, como si estuviera en un trono - Esa actitud tan Black, era tan propio de ella como de su hermana.- y observaba como Lucius sacaba un par de botellas y copas de la vitrina de cristal que había en la sala de estar.

- ¿Acaso no está hecho de elfos, Lucius?- El muchacho rió.

- Eso lo inventó algún sangre sucia que escuchó el nombre, Narcisa. Creí que eras alguien astuta y escéptica.

Entonces, a espaldas de esa mujer (el objeto de mjis deseos), puse un poco de vino de elfo en la copa, y la rellené hasta la mitad con una poción que - según me habían dicho- era alucinógena. Por si quería más, puse toda la poción en la botella.

- Si quieres más, ya sabes- Dijo Lucius sonriendo mientras le tendía una copa- Me avisas.

La joven recibió la copa y comenzó a beber lentamente mientras empezaron a jugar a (¡su clásico juego!) lanzarse miradas lascivas. Lucius se sentó en el sillón del frente- ahora estaban separados por una pequeña mesa de centro- y se dedicó a observarla.

Dudo que alguna vez aquél angel caído le haya rogado a alguien... Es tan altanera y prepotente, que me excita. !Si algún día pudiera hacerla gemir de placer y dolor!Si pudiera hacer que me ruegue por más! Me encantaría que, por una vez en la vida, perdiera su postura /prepotente/ sólo para mí...

- ¿Quieres un poco más, Narcisa?- La muchacha asintió serenamente mientras tendía la copa.

- ¿Por qué me has llamado, Lucius?- Espetó al mismo tiempo que ese exquisito elixir descendía de la botella hasta caer suavemente en el fondo de la copa.- Créeme que podría estar haciendo cosas más importantes.

- Si no te gusta estar aquí, no veo por qué te arreglaste tanto para venir.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de reir.

- Bueno, debo mantener apariencias aún para los idiotas babosos ¿No crees?

Ahhh... ya serás mía, pequeña -y puta- escurridiza.

- ¿Más vino?- Se limita Lucius a preguntar, haciendo oídos sordos a las alusiones de Narcisa.

- Por favor- Narcisa se entusiasma un poco con la idea y extiende el vaso. Lucius le sirve, ahora lleno hasta el borde, más vino de elfo.

Narcisa retiró rápidamente la mano y comenzó a beber con un ritmo más rápido que el anterior. Empezó a respirar más entrecortadamente con cada sorbo que daba. Lucius sonrió malignamente.

-¿Cuál fue la pregunta que me habías hecho, Narcisa?

- Más- Dijo la muchacha mientras tendía apresuradamente la copa en la mesa de centro, esperando, impaciente, que el joven le sirviera.

Ya eres mía. Ya no necesito retenerte con halagos que para tí son /infundados/ y sin sentido, ni relatarte absurdas historias acerca de mi podrida familia.

Lucius llenó la copa lentamente, sólo para ver cómo el, antes imperturbable, rostro de Narcisa sufría al poder hacer descender ese mismo líquido por su boca.

- Listo- Dijo el joven después de unos - eternos para Narcisa- segundos. La joven se tomó el éxtasis con una velocidad impresionante y luego golpeó la mesa de cristal con la copa.

- ¡Más!- Sus ojos estaban delirantes, su respiración era cada vez más rápida, y su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte, que hasta Lucius podía oír, con satisfacción, sus golpeteos.

Lucius ahora le tendió toda la botella, y Narcisa la tomó, extremadamente entusiasmada. Bebió todo su contenido, tiró la botella al suelo, y lanzó un grito de desesperación mientras miraba hacia el techo con los ojos desorbitados. El joven sonrió.

- Se me acabó el vino, Narcisa.

La joven se cayó del sillón y se subió a rastras en la mesa de centro.

- Quiero... más...

- No hay más, Narcisa.-

La joven Black se incorporó de rodilla en la mesa y agarró a Lucius por la capa.

- ¡Dame más! ¡Necesito más!

- Pero Narcisa- Malfoy aparentaba un tono calmado, pero sus súplicas lo estaban comenzando a excitar.

-¡Más!- Me decía Narcisa una y otra vez, entre gritos agónicos, mientras mantenía su rostro a escasos centímetros míos.

Entonces comenzó todo. Ella lo empezó poniendo cada rodilla en un lado de mi cadera y apretando sus pechos en contra mío.

-¡Dame más! ¡Quiero más!- Estaba tan pegada a mí que mi entrepierna pudo sentir el calor de su sexo. Ahí empezé yo.

-¿Quieres más?- Puse mis manos en su espalda, aferrándola más a mí- ¡Pues te daré más!-

Mis manos rompieron de un tirón las amarras de su vestido, dejándole el torso completamente desnudo. En señal de respuesta ella cruzó las piernas en mi espalda y me susurró al oído- Más, por favor, quiero más.

Me levanté junto con ella y la deposité en un largo sofá rojo mientras ella me lamía el cuello. Agarré su mentón fuertemente con mi mano, obligándola a mirarme y la besé. Narcisa se apegó más a mí y clavó sus uñas en mi túnica, rasgándola por completo en unos pocos segundos.

Ahora ambos torsos estaban desnudos, y podíamos disfrutar de nuestros roces en plenitud. Mientras mi boca succionaba sus pechos y una de mis manos acariciaba la parta baja de su espalda, con la otra despojé a Narcisa de lo que quedaba de su vestido y de su ropa interior, dejándola al fin, completamente desnuda.

Narcisa arqueó la espalda, cada vez más excitada, y sus manos aferraron mi cabello con fuerza mientras gritaba desesperadamente, rogando por más.

Me deshice rápidamente de las prendas que aún me cubrían, y comenzé a frotarme violentamente en ella, que de nuevo rogaba despacio.

- Más... más- Mi ritmo descendió para perturbarla.-Más... quiero más... dame más- Hize un ademán de separarme de ella.- ¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ, MALDITO!- Gritó furiosa. Y así lo hice.

Ella me lo pidió ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo? Desafortunadamente -para ella, afortunadamente para mí- luego de ese encuentro quedó embarazada, y no le quedó más remedio que casarse conmigo. El matrimonio fue extinguendo poco a poco su chispa Black, transformándola en lo que es ahora.

Aún guardo esa botella. ¿Será, efectivamente, el vino de elfo hecho de elfos? A quien le importa.


	3. Gris Navidad

Gris navidad.

-Jaque mate.- Dijo la pequeña Bellatrix con una risita. Había ganado 4 de 5. Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

- No es justo, eres mayor.

La niña se limitó a sonreír.

-Sólo por tres años, querido primo.

- ¡Eso es mucho! Además ya estás en Hogwarts. Puedes jugar con tus compañeros y además sabes mucho más que yo.

- Bueno- Dijo su prima encogiéndose de hombros.- Cuando entres podrás jugar conmigo y mis amigos de la casa de Slytherin, incluso podríamos pasar la navidad ahí… será muy divertido.

- ¡Faltan 3 años!

-Aguantarás.- Dijo Bellatrix guardando el tablero de ajedrez y sacando una pesada caja.- ¿Regulus sabe jugar Gobstones?

- Mmmm. No, no lo creo. ¿Qué tal si jugamos con Narcisa y Andrómeda?-

Bellatrix torció la cabeza.

- Andrómeda está decorando el árbol y Narcisa está en la cocina con mamá. Además Narcisa odia jugar estas cosas… ve tú a saber qué es lo que considera "diversión"

- ¿Y tú por qué no estás ahí?

Su prima rió con una risa despectiva, pero infantil a fin de cuentas. En ese tiempo poco sabía de la prepotencia, poco sabía del veneno que se escupía al hablar. No sabía nada. Porque era inocente, su vida y la de su primo estaban estrechamente relacionadas. Antes de _ese_ incidente que los marcó de por vida, y los hizo separarse. Antes de conocer el verdadero poder que luego la haría tan deseada. Poco se podría culparla por su infantil egoísmo, puesto que era una niña y la habían criado así. Por que eso era lo correcto… de acuerdo a la concepción de sus padres.

- ¡Ni en broma! Yo no nací para servir en las labores domésticas, que lo hagan otros.

Ahora fue el turno de su primo reír.

-¿Y cuando te cases?

- ¡Qué lo intente! ¡No me pondré a los pies de un hombre ni muerta!

- Eres imposible.- Dijo Sirius con una risita.

- Lo sé- Se limitó a decir con los ojos brillantes

Narcisa entró en el comedor y una bandeja con tres vasos pequeños.

-Mamá dice que pueden probar el ponche de huevo.

El rostro de los primos se iluminó. Hasta Andrómeda, que estaba en la punta de la otra sala, dejó sus ocupaciones para correr hacia su hermana.

-¡Yo primero!- Dijo Bellatrix adelantándose y tomando un vaso. Andrómeda y Sirius la imitaron.

Bellatrix vació el vaso y lo depositó en la bandeja.

-¿Crees que nos dejarán probar el vino de elfo esta noche?- Preguntó tras sacudir ligeramente la cabeza.- La verdad es que no es tan bueno como me lo imaginaba.

Su hermana se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres jugar Gobstones, Narcisa?- Preguntó su primo tras dejar el vaco semivacío en la bandeja.

La chica sonrió con una pequeña reverencia.

-No, gracias. Esos juegos son para niños. Y tú deberías seguir mi ejemplo, Bella.

- Vamos Cissy- Dijo Andrómeda, quien tenía puesto un gorro de papá Noel.- Será, diverti… ¡Tengo una mejor idea! –Dijo entusiasmada mientras se ponía su abrigo que estaba en la mesa.- Vamos a hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve.- Se apresuró hasta la puerta de cristal que daba al patio y la abrió, invitando a sus hermanas y a su primo a pasar.-

-¡No! ¡Hace demasiado frío!- Dijo la rubia que era empujada por su hermana mayor.- ¡Debo ayudar a mamá a preparar la cena de Navidad!- Se rindió cuando los cuatro estaban en el patio y cerraron la puerta.

Partió Andrómeda, sacudiendo el árbol en el cual Narcisa estaba debajo. La batalla duró unos quince minutos, muy bien disfrutados, ya que los niños se rindieron al frío invernal y a la nieve que penetraba por su ropa hasta humedecerla, hasta calar sus huesos.

Y así se pasó la tarde, entre juegos y risas, como era habitual entre los primos Black… hasta la hora de la cena.

-¿Quieres un poco de Vino de Elfo, Orion?- Preguntó la madre de Bellatrix a su cuñado, el padre de Sirius.

- Por supuesto, Lauren- Dijo éste tendiéndole la copa. Orion seguía la tradición Black de tener el nombre de alguna constelación, mientras que Lauren pertenecía a una aristócrata familia que la unió con el padre de Bellatrix, hermano de Orion.

Se encontraba absolutamente toda la familia Black en la cena de navidad. La mesa estaba repleta, las conversaciones abundaban. Sin embargo, no reinaba aquel espíritu de navidad característico de las familias. Estaban ahí por una tradición sin sentido. No disfrutaban la comida, sólo se limitaban a establecer temas frívolos de conversación, exponiendo así a sus hijos al mundo que los esperaba. Algunos interrogaban a Bellatrix acerca de su estancia en Hogwarts y le recalcaban lo importante que era estar del lado de la gente adecuada.

- Un chico de me casa dice que el vino de elfo lo hacen con elfos muertos que se pudren.

Su madre escupió sin querer un poco de vino. Para disimular se limpió delicadamente con una servilleta y profirió una falsa risita.

- Pero hija… ¡Qué cosas dices! A veces eres increíble- Dijo con una voz afectuosa en contraste con la gélida mirada que le lanzaba a Belatrix.

- ¿Y él de donde sacó eso?- Preguntó su padre con curiosidad.

- Pues dice que lo escuchó en la clase de pociones… dice que se toma el cadáver, se tritura y se deja hasta que se forma una pasta roja y fermenta.

Todos los presentes hicieron unas pocas disimuladas muecas de asco y dejaron de comer.

-¡Eres una tonta maleducada!- Estalló su madre con un susurro poco disimulado, llenando su copa de vino hasta el borde.- ¡No te eduqué para que hablaras ese tipo de barbaridades en la mesa! Orion ¿Quieres más?- Al ver que su cuñado negaba otra copa con una mueca de asco dijo- Oh vamos, no le creerás a esta niña desagradable ¿no?

Bellatrix frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes. Estaba roja de ira.

- Esta bien, Lauren, llena por favor- Dijo Orion olvidando sus buenos modales.

-¡Vino hecho de elfos! ¡Qué barbaridad más grande!- Dijo el abuelo de los Black siguiendo con el tema.

- Me suena a esa clase de cosas que los sangre sucia inventan- Intervino la madre de Sirius.

-¿Qué es sangre sucia, madre?- Preguntó el pequeño Regulus.

- Jajajajajajaja, deberían matar a Kreacher y hacer vino con él… aunque sería realmente asqueroso.

-¡Suficiente!- Dijo Orion sirviéndose ya su sexta copa.- ¡Qué ocurrencias hablar de cadáveres y venas roñosas en la cena de navidad!

-¡Todo es tu culpa Bellatrix!- Dijo su madre vaciando la botella.

Bellatrix apretó los puños, Andrómeda bostezó.

-¿Podemos abrir los regalos?

- Faltan 3 horas, querida.- Dijo amablemente su abuela.

-Bah… qué importa…-Dijo Lauren con una mano en la frente.- Id y abrid los regalos… sólo déjenme tranquila. Los que lleguen por lechuza pueden abrirlos mañana…

Los adultos se levantaron y fueron a sus habitaciones y los pequeños corrieron hacia el árbol de navidad que estaba en la otra sala para abrir los regalos.

-¡Wow!- Dijo Sirius al abrir un paquete lleno de bombas fétidas y un montón de chascos.

-¿Sólo eso pediste?- Preguntó extrañada su prima Narcisa, quien retiraba delicadamente su envoltorio.

- Es más útil que las joyas, prima.- Dijo Sirius al observar que Narcisa sacaba un lujoso vestido de seda.

- Cada quien con lo suyo- Dijo Andrómeda mientras retiraba rápidamente el envoltorio que apenas lograba disimular una escoba de carreras.

- ¡Una _Flecha Plateada_!- Exclamó Sirius con los ojos brillantes- ¿Me dejarás montarla alguna vez, Andrómeda?

- ¡Por supuesto!- Dijo su prima- ¿Y ti Bellatrix, qué…?

-¡Sssht!- Dijo su hermana quien se había puesto de pie.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Voces en el comedor! ¡Escuchen!

Los 4 primos se quedaron en silencio y pusieron mucha atención. Y era verdad: Unos ruidos de loza y copas quebrándose los hizo sobresaltarse. A esto le siguió un golpe sordo y unas voces.

-¿Qué creen que sea?- Preguntó Sirius

- ¡Un poltergeist! – Exclamó Andrómeda, asustada.

- ¡Vamos a ver!- Dijo Bellatrix adelantándose y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ir!- Dijo Narcisa en un susurro tomándola de un brazo.

-Sólo escucharé- Dijo Su hermana pagando el oído a la madera y frunciendo el entrecejo- Vengan- Les dijo en un susurro apenas audible y haciendo señas con la mano. Sus hermanas y su primo la imitaron. Ahora se alcanzaba a distinguir voces. Una mujer reía.

- Ohhhh - Decía con una voz cargada de placer. – Eres increíble.

- Veo que necesitabas urgentemente mi atención- Dijo una voz masculina.

- Sí… no sé si es el vino o qué… pero me vuelves loca, Orion…

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

- ¿No es la voz de…?

-¿Mamá?

- ¡Shht!- Dijo Bellatrix.- Deben estar…

- Oh vamos- Dijo Sirius bruscamente y abrió de un golpe la puerta del comedor.- Los 4 se tomaron de la mano.

La escena que vieron los primos fue la más impactante que verían en toda su vida.

El único elemento en la mesa de la cena de navidad, era el mantel; lleno de salpicaduras de vino. Encima de ella yacían dos figuras: La madre de Bellatrix, Narcisa y Andrómeda, con el torso desnudo; y el padre de Sirius y Régulus, quien le acariciaba la espalda mientras le daba besos en el cuello.

- Dejémoslo todo, Lauren.- Dijo Orion con la voz cargada de éxtasis- Deja a mi hermano, yo dejaré a mi esposa. Dejemos a los niños. Vámonos juntos.- Dicho esto puso sus manos en la espalda de la mujer y reaundó su tarea.

- Me encantaría Orion- Dijo Riendo cruelmente- Si me hubiera casado contigo y no con el idiota de tu hermano…

- Y si yo no me hubiera casado con la bruja de mujer que tengo…- Sirius cerró la puerta y soltó inmediatamente la mano de Bellatrix. Las hermanas hicieron lo mismo.

- Vamos a dormir…- Dijo Andrómeda con un susurro cargado de emoción.

Y cada uno por su cuenta, se fue a su habitación.

Nunca hablaron del incidente. Incluso me atrevería a decir que lo olvidaron. A modo de defensa escondieron ese incidente en el lugar más recóndito de sus memorias. Pero lo que sí se puede recordar, es que a partir de ese día, dejaron de ser niños.

Como adultos, cada uno forjó su propio destino, eligió un camino. Atrás quedaron los días de juegos. Sirius creció con un desprecio hacia su familia, Andrómeda no volvió a sonreír hasta el día en que por fin pudo dejar la casa y los fantasmas que la acechaban, y Bellatrix y Narcisa pudieron sobrevivir gracias a la negación, convirtiéndose en lo que son ahora.

**Ehmmm bueno, sé que me demoré un poco (bastante la verdad). Mil disculpas y espero que les haya gustado. A modo de aclaración les digo que no todas las historias serán subidas de tono… ya tengo otro par de capis… Saludos.**

_ReDevil_


	4. Sobre vino y profecías

**Sobre vino y profecías en el Cabeza de Puerco**

Despertó sobresaltado, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuertemente que llegaban a temblar sucias mantas sobre las cuales estaba recostado.

Había perdido el conocimiento y, para su mala fortuna, tuvo un sueño. Un muy mal sueño bordado con retazos de hebras de fuego y risas inocentes, entonado por una voz quebrada dispuesta a cantar una desafinada canción de cuna y culminado con ambiciones que desgarran el alma y se graban dolorosamente y de por vida en tu piel, específicamente en tu antebrazo izquierdo.

Sin duda, seguía ebrio.

La botella de vino de elfo estaba volcada en el suelo junto con su contenido. Unas cucarachas tanteaban el líquido de elfos y delirios con sus patas, la reacción fue inmediata: El líquido comenzó a borbotar y llevarse a los insectos con él, convirtiéndolos en una mancha marrón y espesa que se fundió junto al vino. Magia accidental. ¿Quién diría que un hábil mago adulto no se pudiera contener aún?

Sin duda, seguía ebrio.

Repasó mentalmente su sueño y recordó a sus protagonistas: Lily, su madre, y su nuevo amo. Las tres personas que marcarían su vida, una incluso su piel. Trataba de unir a esas piezas de su vida, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido, alguna conexión. Pero no encajaban. Porque su vida entera no encajaba. De seguro algún tipo de entidad superior, sádica y manipuladora que se alzaba como una nube negra expulsada por una chimenea, había formado la historia de su vida arrancando y escogido a la fuerza con sangre incompatible que llegaba a dividir su esencia, piel, huesos, putrefacción, mugre e insultos. La vida de un hombre que no auguraba nada bueno. Como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, el destino había decidido burlarse de él, introduciendo en su vida a un intenso rayo de aurora que brillaría para él unos instantes, para luego extinguirse. Sin duda, el destino lo estaba pasando bomba a costa de él.

Maldijo en voz alta, con la voz pastosa y la cabeza dándole vueltas. No había tenido ningún sentido haberse unido a los mortífagos. Para él su motivación había sido simplemente parte de un obvio designio del destino, como si alguien al nacer le hubiese profetizado su servicio al Señor Tenebroso por compartir con éste su afición a las Artes Oscuras. Pero él, después de aquel obvio movimiento, no sintió su vida cerrada, nada cobraba sentido, nada empezaba, y nada concluía.

Le interesaban las Artes Tenebrosas, experimentarlas y probar sus límites, mas no le atraían las restantes promesas de tortura y sometimiento de su amo ¿Por qué el Señor Tenebroso tenía el patético objetivo de dominar el mundo? Qué poco sutil, qué básico. Golpeó la muralla de barro que había a su lado y ésta se desprendió unos centímetros ¿Qué demonios querían de él? Ahhh todo era culpa del destino. Miró hacia el techo, desafiante, y arrojó lo primero que tanteó entre las mantas: Una copa. Rió con amargura al pensar en su amo. El Señor Tenebroso se creía el más importante, pero no sabía leer su mente. A menudo jugaba con él, pensando delante de él todo lo que él pensaba respecto a sus objetivos, y éste no podía sondearlo. Su mente era más fuerte.

Sintió deseos de volver a tomar vino de elfo y se maldijo a sí mismo al recordar su arrebato de magia accidental. Aprovechó ahora que los insultos surgían arrebatadamente en su boca para alzar su torpe puño contra el destino. Sabía que seguía ebrio, porque lúcido jamás hubiese dado indicios de creer en tal estupidez como el destino…

Hablando de destino…

Una fanfarrona mujer, nieta de una vidente, se alojaba junto a él. Severus siempre la oía murmurar al pasar ésta por fuera de su cuchitril. "Ahhh, el ojo interior se inquiera con la presencia de éste individuo… el destino le ha trazado senderos inexpugnables llenos de bifurcaciones confusas…." Bah. Eso no importaba ahora. La supuesta vidente siempre le pedía al tabernero que le llevara una buena ración de vino de elfo a su habitación.

Se levantó torpemente y llegó hacia la puerta con paso zigzagueante. "El sendero de bifurcaciones" Pensó extrañamente divertido. Alcanzó apenas a asomar la nariz al exterior para luego cerrar la puerta bruscamente ¿Qué hacía Albus Dumbledore ahí? Había sido apenas un instante, donde vio al director de Hogwarts entrando a la habitación de Trewlaney. Aquello era extraño, sin duda. Abandonando toda prudencia, decidió dirigirse de todas formas a la habitación contigua, y ver qué se traían aquellos dos entre manos.

Caminó por el mugriento y áspero pasillo apoyado por la pared para no caerse, abrió levemente le puerta y aguzó el oído. La mujer quería trabajar en Hogwarts y le estaba leyendo las hojas de té para comprobar sus dotes de vidente. Un fracaso total. Albus le da las gracias y ella se muestra decepcionada, un brusco ruido y… ¿Qué es esa voz? Alguien comienza a hablar de manera gutural y enfermiza. _Hablaba de un nacimiento al concluir el séptimo mes que marcaría el fin de… el Señor Tenebroso. Sin duda era una profecía._

Pero no pudo seguir escuchando más. Todo fue tan confuso como rápido Perdió el equilibrio por su estado de embriaguez, cayó dentro de la habitación de la vidente. Dos pares de ojos se clavaban en él con saña, y acto seguido era arrastrado por el dueño de la taberna hacia la salida. Ahora se encontraba en la calle a ras de suelo y disfrutando de una exclusiva degustación de tierra, hongos y suciedad.

Otra vez, se encontraba maldiciendo el destino, ahora más específicamente las profecías. Aquella voz desgarrada al parecer había provenido de la supuesta vidente ¿Habrá sido algún fraude? ¿Y si realmente las profecías existían? Con esa determinación, detonada en gran medida gracias al exceso de vino, tomó una decisión que marcaría su vida: Detendría el curso imparable del destino avisándole a su amo, no porque le interesaba realmente el triunfo del Señor Tenebroso, sino porque estaba harto del destino, y quería jugarle a éste una mala pasada, demostrarle que no puede hacer con los humanos lo que se le antoje.

Sin duda, seguía ebrio.

**Bueno, originalmente este capítulo iba a ser de Peter revelando el paradero de los Potter, pero coomo ya hice algo así en "Maldito Querubín" (insinuando que alguien aún sigue esa historia, lol), decidí viajar un poco más atrás en el tiempo y mostrar a sevie. Este capi es un poco vertiginoso, pero bue, es Sevie ebrio xD.**


End file.
